Kōsuke Wakamatsu
|kanji = 若松 孝輔 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 193 cm (6' 4") |weight = 85 kg (187 lbs) |birthday = April 16th, Aries |blood type = A |team = Tōō Team Vorpal Swords |position = Center |talent = Speed Power Rebounding |first appearance manga = Chapter 40 |anime voice = Kosuke Toriumi |first appearance anime = Episode 14 |job = Tōō: Captain }}Kōsuke Wakamatsu (若松 孝輔 Wakamatsu Kōsuke) is a second-year center at Tōō Academy. After Imayoshi's retirement, he becomes the captain of the team. Appearance Wakamatsu has spiky, light-blond hair that is short in the front, but longer in the back. He is tall and muscular. During games, he wears the Tōō jersey with the number 6. Personality Wakamatsu has an imposing and extroverted personality. He is blunt and unafraid to speak his mind, as seen when he asked Sakurai if the latter had taken his little sister's bento by mistake. He is passionate about basketball, and is easily excited when watching or playing. He often shouts when excited, annoying both his own teammates (Imayoshi) as well as his opponents (Kiyoshi). At the beginning of the series, Wakamatsu is shown to have a short temper, becoming angry whenever Aomine refuses to attend practice or does something otherwise defiant. He is also visibly irritated by Hayakawa's noisiness and excessive enthusiasm. Much to his shock, both Imayoshi and Susa point out that Wakamatsu is actually quite similar to Hayakawa in that respect. In spite of his impulsiveness, Wakamatsu is unusually keen when it comes to basketball, observing Kagami's change in demeanor and correctly analyzing Kiyoshi's ability.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 13Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 7 After becoming captain, Wakamatsu becomes notably calmer. Instead of being angered by Aomine's refusal to attend practice, Wakamatsu works with Momoi to convince Aomine to come to practice, poking at the latter's ego in order to motivate him. Aside from Aomine, Wakamatsu seems to get along fairly well with the rest of the Tōō team. He respects Imayoshi's decisions as captain, and is seen ruffling Sakurai's hair after their victory against Seirin. Although he dislikes Aomine's arrogance, Wakamatsu acknowledges his skill as a player. In the Last Game, Murasakibara instantly decides he doesn't like Wakamatsu upon meeting him, irritating Wakamatsu. Story Interhigh preliminaries Final league Wakamatsu is seen for the first time before the final league of the Interhigh preliminaries. He and the Tōō team are practicing in the gym. When they take a break to eat their lunch, Aomine shows up. After Aomine says that he won't practice and further eats Sakurai's lunch, Wakamatsu is irritated and attacks Aomine, grabbing him by his collar and yelling that he should be more responsible and should practice, like the rest of them. Aomine refuses. Wakamatsu doesn't let go and Aomine kicks him in the stomach. He takes a ball, dunks and breaks the rim. He throws the broken rim at Wakamatsu and says that he should bug him about practice when he's better than him. Wakamatsu is shocked and lets him leave.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 40, page 9 When Aomine is gone, Imayoshi apologizes for Aomine. He explains that in Tōō, Aomine is permitted a lot more than the other players, just because he is much stronger. Winter Cup Round 1 He first appears at the Winter Cup when Tōō's match against Seirin is about to begin. He enters the court along with the rest of the team and some boys in the audience talk about how he's the fastest center they have ever seen.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 11 The match commences and Wakamatsu jumps against Kiyoshi for the tip off. Seirin gets the ball, tries to score right off the bat, but Tōō's defense manages to steal the ball. Aomine scores and Kuroko gets ready for his Ignite Pass Kai. Wakamatsu thinks by himself that Kuroko's pass doesn't work against Aomine and is surprised why he does that. Kuroko fires his pass and it reaches Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi jumps for the dunk, but suddenly Wakamatsu appears before him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 6 Wakamatsu kept up with him and holds his hand between the ball and the rim, preparing to block the dunk. But Kiyoshi changes his movements and passes behind him for Kagami to finish the dunk. Wakamatsu is amazed by Kiyoshi's right of postponement. Later, in Seirin's attack, he battles with Kiyoshi again for the rebound. Kiyoshi is overpowered and is intrigued by Wakamatsu's stength and speed, comparing his physical capabilities to Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 14 He is later seen flustered by the Kagami-Aomine matchup. During the entire match, he continues to battle Kiyoshi under the basket, but could not totally outplay him simply because it's an Uncrowned King he's up against. He even committed a foul which sent Kiyoshi to the free throw line which made the turnaround for Seirin. With their loss, Wakamatsu was made captain by Imayoshi who retired along with Susa and other 3rd years. Reluctant at first, he could not say anything after Imayoshi said that he will be fine as long as he knows that Aomine is the main force for Tōō and that's all that matters. Skill Wakamatsu is a strong center, skilled in both defense and offense. In terms of physical ability, he is on par with Kagami, and is known for both his strength and his speed. On the defense, he can block most shots, even covering Kiyoshi during a fast-break when the latter was about to dunk. On the offense, he is proficient in post moves and is able to dunk. During the Last Game, Wakamatsu was chosen as a bench player for Team Vorpal Swords as Murasakibara's sub. Trivia *On the first character poll, Wakamatsu ranked 18th, with 158 votes. He went down to 23rd place, with 122 votes. * He is on bad terms with Aomine simply because he doesn't practice and he can't accept that and he hates his arrogance. *His personality is similar to Mitsuhiro Hayakawa of Kaijō, both being loud-mouthed, hot-tempered and extrovert. They are also both strong players who specialize in rebounds. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **His motto is "Where there is a will, there is a way". **His favorite food is yakisoba (Japanese-styled fried noodles) **His hobby is cycling. *According to the KUROFES: **His speciality is chugging milk. **His best subject is Geography. **He's in the School Disciplinary committee. **He has a father, mother and a younger brother. **He dislikes Aomine. **His Basketball moves is High post -> Spin move. **His type of girl is slightly ditz. **The reason he plays basketball is because he's got the guts. **The player he has eyes on is Kiyoshi. References Navigation pl:Kōsuke Wakamatsu id:Kōsuke Wakamatsu Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Tōō Academy Category:C Category:Captains Category:Team Vorpal Swords Category:Tōō High Notable Members